1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system of presenting fuel information for a vehicle. More specifically, embodiments in the present disclosure relate to a method and system of presenting fuel information with route scheduling information for the vehicle to a driver in a user-friendly manner, in order to assist the driver to determine efficient routes with timely fueling for the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle, a conventional method to present a fuel level of the vehicle to a driver is indicating the fuel level in units of liquid volume, such as gallons or liters. This quantitative indication of fuel level may not be readily understood by some drivers who wish to know when the vehicle needs to be fueled next, based on his/her plan addressing his/her daily real-life concerns. For example, when the fuel-level indicator points “Low”, the driver may check a fuel range of the vehicle that displays a drivable distance the vehicle can travel with its remaining fuel in miles (e.g. “X miles”). The driver then needs to visualize how far the drivable distance “X miles” is in comparison with driving distances to destinations in the near future. Here, the driver may not resolve concerns, such as whether the vehicle is able to reach next destination without getting off a freeway on route to fuel gas, or whether fueling is necessary before next appointment. The driver needs to coordinate events which require driving and fueling timing, location and cost, suitable to the driver's own schedule. Merely showing remaining amount of the fuel in rate as the fuel level may not be sufficient. Therefore, more intuitive indication of the fuel level based on a schedule and/or a life style of the driver that may help the driver in deciding timely fueling the vehicle and controlling a budget of the driver, etc., may be greatly appreciated.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and system of presenting fuel information for a vehicle with route scheduling information for the vehicle to a driver in a user-friendly manner, so that the driver is able to determine efficient routes with timely fueling for the vehicle.